DESCRIPTION: The Clark Atlanta University, Atlanta proposes the development of a comprehensive educational and job training program. It is designed to improve general educational skills and provide job training in basic construction and hazardous material abatement. The program will develop an intake/recruitment plan to identify 50 youth (18-25 years of age) from environmentally impacted neighborhoods. This intake/recruitment program will include an assessment of academic skill levels of the potential trainees to address reading, writing and mathematics. There will be two job training cycles for the identified target population. This population will be drawn from four urban neighborhoods in Atlanta and in New Orleans. The training objectives will be accomplished through seven operational components: 1) integrated learning component; 2) team teaching component; 3) recruitment - counseling component; 4) community outreach component; 5) professional/technical component; 6) site-specific community advisory board; and 7) program advisory board.